In the Past
by dreamgurl
Summary: This is about the aliens' past lives. Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle were a part of it. This is only the first chapter, I'm working on the rest. It's mostly Max and Liz, but it will have Maria and Michael.


Past Lives  
Disclaimer- I don't own Roswell. Don't sue. I don't have anything you want.   
Summary- This is about their past lives Category- I do not know, probably mostly Liz/Max Rating- PG-13 Spoilers- I guess if you don't like spoilers, don't read this because I have a new character that comes along later in it. *Special note*- This is just my own little fantasy; it has nothing to do with what their real past is. It starts out in their past life when everyone's 13. Names- Liz: Elizabeth Andrews, Maria: Mary Andrews, Alex: Aaron Stevens, Kyle: David Dunderson, Max: Zan, Isabel: Vilandra, Michael: Rath, Tess: Ava and I also have a character in here named Sebastian who is Michael's brother   
  
1940-Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Mrs. Andrews watched as her two girls walked out the door. "Aren't you going to say good-bye?" she called to them from the kitchen. Elizabeth and Mary came back inside. "Bye, Mom!" Elizabeth laughed, and so did Mary. They were on their way to Frazier Woods to do a project for school. "Don't dawdle too much girls!" Mrs. Andrews waved as they left.  
  
"All right, exactly what are we doing for this project?" Mary questioned her twin sister expectantly. She hadn't paid any attention in class, but she knew her Elizabeth had. Even though they were twins, they didn't look or act anything alike. Mary had short blond hair, a funny, sarcastic attitude and was distracted easily while Elizabeth had long, straight brown hair, was sweet, innocent, focused and SMART. Nevertheless, they were best friends. "Oh, Mary! You never pay attention! We're collected living or nonliving substances that we're not familiar with in the woods. We are going to take them to class on Monday," Elizabeth explained. "But it's only Friday afternoon! We have all weekend!" Mary complained to her sister. "Well, then we won't have to do it Saturday or Sunday. We'll already have it all finished," Elizabeth smiled confidently. Mary sighed at her sister's brainy methods, "Okay, but while we're looking, let's talk about boys!" she clapped her hands together in anticipation. "Boys? Which boys?"   
"Come on, Lizzie! Like, every guy in school is after you! I wish guys would chase me around like that," she sniffed, pretending she was hurt. "There are no good guys at West Roswell Jr. High," Liz announced. "What about Aaron?" Mary asked. "That's different. Aaron's our friend; he's not a guy guy. He's just a guy," Elizabeth stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "What a deduction," Mary rolled her eyes, "You know what? I wish something interesting would happen to us, life is so boring here!" she threw her hands up in the air. "I agree, there's never anything to do!" they both looked around sullenly until Mary had an idea, "I know! Wouldn't it be cool if we were abducted by aliens?"   
"Sure, but there's no such thing as aliens," Liz told her. "What if there was, Lizzy?" there was a wistful tone in her voice. Liz laughed, "I bet in a few years, aliens will crash in Roswell, and we won't be here to see it," Mary shrugged, "You're probably right," her sister nodded, "Yep. Now let's go get something for our project,"  
  
"This is so stupid!" Zan complained to his sister. "We have to do it, Zan," Vilandra sighed. They had to go to Earth and get some Humans to take back to Antar and show as a class project. The only problem was, the Humans wouldn't be able to go back to their planet. "I think it's cruel to take a person off of their home planet just to use as show-and-tell!" Zan argued. "You would," Vilandra muttered impatiently. "What's that supposed to mean?" Zan raised an eyebrow. "You are too sensitive to become Kin g, Zan! A king needs to be strong and fierce, not some one who is so sensitive, they don't want to take some stupid Humans off of their planet,"  
"I am too strong! I just don't think it's right," he shrugged. "Anyway, we need to find some about our age, so we can go spy on the school here," she said. They had a week to find two human girls and two human boys for the project. "What kind should we get?" Vilandra asked her brother. "What do you mean, 'what kind'?"   
"Well, like, smart, stupid, pretty, ugly, you know, the words they use to describe each other," she tried to explain. "Oh, well, how are we supposed to know what's what?" On their planet, people didn't judge by looks. Everyone was equal. No girl was prettier than the last, or smarter. Neither Vilandra nor Zan had fully grasped the concept of physical appearance. "We'll just have to guess," Vilandra replied, "Humans have school Monday through Friday, so we'll go to the school next Monday,"  
  
THE NEXT MONDAY  
  
"I'm glad we did everything on Friday, Lizzy, or else we wouldn't have been able to go to Aaron's house on Saturday," Mary chirped Monday morning. She and Elizabeth were sitting on the steps of the school building, waiting for school to start. There was still 20 minutes left. "Hey, Aaron!" Elizabeth called out when she saw their friend. "Hey, guys!" Aaron waved to them and came over, "What's up?" he asked. "We were talking about Saturday," Elizabeth told him. "Oh, yeah. That was loads of fun!" he nodded. "Oh, look," Mary groaned, "Here comes old' David," David was a stupid football player at their school, he was pretty stupid and not even that cute. And he was obsessed with Liz. "Hey, Liz," he intoned, acknowledging no one else. "That's Elizabeth to you," Mary snapped irritably. "Um...hi, David...what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked politely. "I was just...walking by. Mind if I sat down with you guys?" he answered. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Aaron said sarcastically. "Thanks," David smiled and sat down. Mary gave a look of disgust.   
  
Zan and Vilandra crept around a bush at the front of the West Roswell Jr. High School building. "Look! There are four Humans!" Vilandra said, poking her brother in the ribs. "Ow!" Zan turned to look and saw Elizabeth. He stood mesmerized for a few minutes. "Zan? Zan! What's wrong with you?!" his sister cried. "She's so...beautiful," Zan whispered, he decided he understood what the word meant now. This girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "What?" Vilandra stared at Liz, "She's a human girl. Big deal. We'll take those four after school today," she pointed to Elizabeth, Mary, Aaron, and Kyle, who were sitting a little off to the side from all the other kids outside. "Why those four?" Zan wanted to know. "Because. Didn't you say that girl was 'beautiful'? Which, by the way, how can you tell, exactly?"   
"I don't know. She's just...beautiful," he shrugged, lost in thought, "More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. I've never noticed that some people are prettier than others, I guess," he sighed contentedly. "I just don't understand you!" Vilandra flipped her hair, "Let's go. We'll come back at 3:00, when this school day ends,"  
  
Mr. Rogers, the principal, came out and rang his little bell signifying school had started. All of the students filed in and went to their classes. Liz and Mary's first period was Science, where they would present the materials they had gathered in Frazier Woods. "This is going to be soo fun," Mary drawled. Elizabeth smiled at her sister.   
  
"Why do we have to go in?" Vilandra whined. "So we can observe how our subjects act during school," Zan informed her. "Do you even know what classes they have?" she asked. "No, of course not, but we'll find them,"   
"You just wanna see that girl," Vilandra accused him in a childish voice. "If I did, so what?" he turned to her. "Why do you want to see her?" she questioned him. "Who said I did?"  
"You did!" Zan shook his head, "No, I didn't," Vilandra sighed audibly. They walked by a science class. "There are two of them!" Vilandra grabbed Zan and they stood behind the door. "What are we supposed to do now, Zan?" she looked at her brother. "We can watch them from the window," he suggested. "Let me see, too," she stood next to him and they both watched the 8th graders inside learn about different Kingdoms, Phylum, and Classes. Vilandra took notes on Elizabeth and Mary's behavior and reactions. Zan stared at Liz the whole time, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Mary yawned. A big, fat, yawn. Learning about the "different types of creatures on Earth" was never fun. Who really cared, anyway? It was a bright sunny day. They should all be outside. She turned to look longingly out the window, but instead saw a boy and girl standing on the other side. The girl had a notepad of some sort and was writing things down in it. The boy was just standing here. Wait, was he staring at Liz? She followed his line of eyesight. Yup. He sure was. He was pretty cute, too. Mary nudged Elizabeth, but her sister kept listening to the teacher blab about Genus. "Lizzy," she whispered, loud enough for only Elizabeth to hear. "Yeah?" Liz whispered back. "Look out the window," Mary told her. "Why?" Liz asked. "Just do it!" She looked out the window and her eyes locked on the boy's. She smiled a tiny smile, but wasn't sure why. He kept staring at her, but finally smiled back. "Who are they?" Mary asked impatiently, the staring contest was getting to her. "I have no idea," Liz told her, her eyes not leaving his. The guy has short brown hair and dark brown eyes that were really deep. She felt herself getting lost in them. She thought they were incredibly soulful. She'd never seen anything like them. Mary sighed and decided it would be more interesting to listen to Mr. Salmandar talk.  
  
"Come on, Zan. We've got to find the other two Humans," Vilandra said, not noticing her brother wasn't moving since her head was down and she was still writing. "Zan. Say something," she looked up, "Great. Why is she watching us?" she wondered. "I wonder what her name is..." Zan said out loud. "We'll find out soon enough, come on,"   
  
Elizabeth watched the boy leave. She had never seen him before. Didn't he have school? She'd never heard of a class were you sit outside a window staring at people. He had been staring at only her, it was true. But she had been staring at him. She had felt some sort of instant connection. "I wonder what his name is," she whispered to herself. "Why would you care?" Mary asked her. Liz suddenly realized she was still in class. "Never mind," she told her sister quickly. The bell rang. Next class. "Why would you want to know his name?" Mary repeated as they walked onto Algebra.  
  
Aaron hated having to be paired up with David. David was so stupid. He didn't know anything. He was a disgrace to humanity. "Okay, what are we doing?" David asked. Aaron groaned, "Didn't you hear the teacher?" David shook his head, "No," then his eyes lit up, "Hey! Look out the window!" Aaron turned around and came face to face with a beautiful blond girl. "Whoa...she's gorgeous!" Aaron exclaimed to David. "Sure is," he agreed. She kept glancing up at them every now and then and writing in a notepad. "What do you think she's doing?" Aaron inquired. "Maybe she's writing stuff down about us," David suggested. "Sure she is. She's an alien from outer space who's taking notes on us because she's going to take us to her home planet and do tests on us," Aaron dead panned. "Really? Cool,"  
"No, you dumb butt! She's probably just writing a story," Aaron told him. "Then why would she keep looking up at us?" Suddenly, Aaron noticed there was a boy standing next to her. Darn. She had a boyfriend. The guy seemed to be complaining about something. The girl was paying no attention. They both seemed to be 13, the same age as him. He wondered where they were from.  
  
After school Elizabeth, Mary, Aaron, and David met outside. Liz, Mary, and Aaron had agreed to meet to discuss private things. David just came. "Did you see that boy and girl that were standing outside the window in Science today?" Mary asked David and Aaron. "Actually, we saw them in English," Aaron told her. "Oh, well, why are they here?" Liz looked at him. "I don't know, I didn't get to talk to them. But, boy, was that girl gorgeous!" he licked his lips and David nodded appreciatively. Mary smacked them both upside the head, "Get a grip! We don't care!"   
"Sheesh. You don't have to be rude," David muttered. "Excuse me," Aaron felt a tap on his shoulder and motioned for everyone to turn around. In front of them were the boy and girl from earlier. "Hi," Liz greeted them. "Hi," Zan said quietly. They both looked at each other for a while. Mary rolled her eyes, "Hi," she said to Vilandra, who just nodded. Aaron and David didn't say anything, just stared at Vilandra. Well, more like, at her chest. "Guys! Stop that!" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, "You look at a girl's face, not at her chest!" the boys looked up. Vilandra laughed, even though she didn't really understand what Elizabeth meant, "Oh, I didn't notice they were doing that," Aaron turned a little red. "What's your name?" Zan asked shyly. "Oh, mine's Elizabeth. What's yours?" she smiled at him. "Elizabeth. That's a really...nice name," Zan said. "I think it's a really boring name," Zan thought it was the most perfect name there ever was. "Mine is Zan. It's kind of weird," he told her, knowing there probably weren't very many Zans on Earth. "Oh, it's not weird. It's just different," she smiled even wider. Zan liked her smile. Elizabeth was definitely beautiful. "I'm Vilandra," Vilandra informed them, breaking the ice. Mary stifled a giggle, "I'm sorry. That's really a pretty name," she covered her mouth, "It just sounds like a shampoo brand. Vilandra Shampoo. I'd like to try some of that," Vilandra had to smile. She was starting to enjoy these humans. If only Elizabeth would stop staring at Zan. It was getting on her nerves. "I'm Mary," Mary said. "I'm Aaron," he came forward. "And I'm David," (guess who!) David stepped up. "It's nice to meet you all," Vilandra said. "Yeah, it is," Zan agreed. "We're just visiting here, we're not staying long," she brushed her hair back. "Really? Where are you from?" Mary inquired curiously. Zan looked at Vilandra and cleared his throat, "Um...we're from-"  
"Colorado," Vilandra supplied. She had heard it was a place somewhere in the country of United States. Zan was very interested in his shoe. He didn't really like lying. "Wow! Colorado! I've always wanted to go there," Elizabeth gushed. Zan was even more embarrassed. "Could you help me find my...dog?" Wasn't that a type of pet Humans had? "I lost it this morning," Vilandra clasped her hands. "Is that why you were outside today?" Aaron asked. "Um...yeah," she nodded. Liz wondered why Zan didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at his feet. Almost as if he was...embarrassed. But why would he be embarrassed? She noticed he was extremely handsome. It was too bad he was only visiting. "Sure, we'll help you find your dog. Right guys?" Mary looked around enthusiastically. "Yeah!" everyone else chorused. "Okay, then. Let's start looking!" Aaron led the way.  
  
"Okay, we have looked for this dog for about an hour now. Where could it be?" Mary was exasperated. "Maybe it's over by that forest," Zan pointed towards Frazier Woods, where the ship was. "That place is starting to become my permanent home. I'm over there way too often," Liz told him. "Oh. Um... you don't have to go if you don't want to," he bit his lip. What's wrong? Elizabeth asked herself, He's like, worried or something. "Oh, no. It's okay," she laughed, "I just had to go there to get materials for a science project. Come on,"   
"OK," Zan followed her. The six teenagers reached the forest and came to a seemingly  
abandoned UFO. "Oh, my God! Isn't that an alien space ship?!" David yelled to everyone. "Don't be stupid. There's no such thing as aliens. Right, Lizzie?" Mary took a step towards it. Zan and Vilandra looked at each other nervously. "Maybe the dog's in there," Elizabeth suggested, "We should go look," Zan was about to open his mouth to protest, but Vilandra clapped her hands, "Of course! That's exactly something she would want to check out," as all of them went in, Vilandra brushed past Zan and whispered, "I'll distract them and you go to the control room and start the engines," he nodded reluctantly and went in around the back. "All right! Let's check all of the rooms in this thing, okay?" she asked them. "Yeah, okay!" Aaron agreed. Humans are easier to work with than I thought, she smiled to herself.   
  
"Where's Zan?" Elizabeth asked worriedly once they had covered a few areas of the ship. "Oh, I'm not sure. He likes to go off by himself sometimes. He's like that. You guys stay here, I'll go find him," if they stayed in this area, they'd never notice the ship taking off until it was too late. "Can I go with you?" Liz started going after her. "No! I mean, no, it's okay. You just stay here," she gave everyone a sweet smile and left for the control room. Mary raised her eyebrows and she and Liz quietly followed Vilandra without her noticing. "He should have started by now," Vilandra said to herself. Mary looked confused. Vilandra stepped into another area covered by some sort of protection so no one could see it. "Come on," Liz whispered to Mary. "Zan? Hurry up," Vilandra called. "It's almost ready! Don't worry about it. I have everything under control," he pushed a few buttons on a panel. Elizabeth and Mary hid behind a table. "You always have everything under control, brother," Vilandra crossed her arms, "Elizabeth is being nosy," she informed him. "So? Why does that matter?"  
"I just thought you should know. I think she's pretty annoying," Mary clenched her fist. Vilandra waited for her brother's reaction. "She's not annoying! How could she be annoying? She's really...nice," Zan burst out. "You were gonna say something else, weren't you?" his sister smiled knowingly. Mary giggled quietly and Elizabeth blushed. "What were you going to say?" Vilandra prodded. "It's lifting off," Zan ignored the question. "Finally!" Vilandra sighed. The vehicle started rumbling and making loud noises. Mary accidentally screamed out loud. "What was that?" Vilandra spotted the two girls, "Oh, my God! I told you not to follow me!"   
"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked Zan in a scared voice. "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry. Uh...Vilandra? You tell them," he turned away from the frightened look in Liz's eyes. he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. "Okay. Fine. We're...what would you call us? I think the word you used was aliens...wasn't it, Zan? They said aliens, right?" Zan nodded. Liz put a hand over her mouth and backed away slightly. "Anyway, we needed to get some Humans and bring them back to our planet, which is called Antar," David and Aaron had just wandered into the room. "For school. We're learning about Humans and our teacher told us to get some subjects from Earth and bring them to school so we can..."   
"Are you gonna do tests on us?" David asked excitedly. Elizabeth shivered. "No! Of course not. It's like a stupid show and tell thing. Which is why my sister was taking notes on you earlier. "Oh, so you're not her boyfriend!" Aaron exclaimed, relieved. Mary shot him a look of death. "Sorry!" he was offended. "So you're aliens," Elizabeth took a few deep breaths, then laughed. "What's so funny?" Zan titled his head in confusion. "Mary, remember when you told me you thought it would be so cool if we were abducted by aliens?"   
"I wasn't being serious!" Mary protested, but she started cracking up, too. "The Gods of Irony have listened to us once again," Aaron put on a solemn expression and pretended to bow down to the gods, "Oh, great Gods of Irony! Thank you for listening to us! We must make an offering to you. We shall offer you...David! We will offer you our friend David in a..."   
"Aaron! Shut up and be serious!" Liz whacked him playfully. "I am being serious!" Aaron argued. Zan sat down next to them, "Um...you're not...scared of me?" he shifted uncomfortably. "Nope," Liz giggled, "Unless you really are going to do tests on us," he smiled, "No, we're not," he assured her. "Aren't aliens supposed to be green?" Mary wondered. "Why would we be green?" Vilandra scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's what aliens look like in movies. 3 feet tall, green, and slimy," she shrugged. "I sure hope I don't look like that!" Zan shuddered. All of them laughed. "How much longer until we reach this Antar place?" David stretched out on the floor. Vilandra checked the timer on the control panel, "We have 14 more hours," Aaron groaned loudly, "Oh, man! This is going to be a long trip..."  
  
Everyone else had fallen asleep except for Zan. He couldn't fall asleep because he had to make sure the ship stayed on track. He quietly went over to where Elizabeth was sleeping and stroked her hair gently with his hand. It was long and soft, he liked the feeling of it. Mary awoke because she had a headache. Zan didn't notice her, so she silently watched him. What is he doing? She squinted her eyes at him. "You are so beautiful, Liz," he murmured softly. Mary let out a tiny gasp, but Zan didn't hear her. An alien likes Lizzie? I knew she was popular with guys! She rubbed her hands together happily. Zan and Elizabeth would make a perfect couple- except Zan was a different species. She sighed, true love... Zan turned to find Mary gazing up at the ceiling with stars in her eyes, "Oh, you're awake," he hoped she hadn't heard what he said before. That would be embarrassing. "That I am," she agreed, "this is kind of boring, just sleeping, you know? Let's talk about something," she gave him a hopeful look. "Uh, sure,"  
"Let's see...do aliens have emotions?" she inquired. She hadn't thought of that before. Maybe he didn't like Liz, just thought she was pretty. That would be too bad. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Like, do you...feel things? You know, happiness, sadness, anger, fear..."  
"Well, yeah. Not as much as Humans, I don't think, but yeah," he answered her. "So, you can be in love?" she lowered her voice a notch, realizing Elizabeth just might wake up. "In love? What's that?" Okay, scratch that idea of true love, Mary thought disappointedly, "Do you know what love is?" she asked him, "Love or affection?"   
"Um...I know I love my mother and my sister and my friends. So, I guess I do," Zan shrugged. "But you don't know what being in love or falling in love is?" she questioned. "No, I've...I've never heard of either of those things," Mary made a clicking sound, "That's really sad. I'm going to help you," she put on a prim smile. "Okay...why do I need help?" he felt really stupid. "It must be horrible not to know what being in love is. I thought aliens were more advanced than humans. When you're in love you think about that person all the time, you think they're the most beautiful creature on Earth, you pretty much worship them, except you don't. Because the only person you actually worship is God..." she continued explaining the concept of love to him (she has a somewhat strange idea of what love is). Zan decided he must be in love with Liz, because that's what it sounded like. "That was today's lesson," Mary concluded, "Tomorrow, Elizabeth and I will give you more lessons on love. I'm going to sleep now," she laid down again, pretending to go to sleep. She really wanted to see if Zan would say anything to Liz. Even though she was really sleepy, she kept her eyes peeled. Zan started stroking Elizabeth's hair again. He sat in silence for a few minutes watching her breathe. "I think I'd like to be in love," he whispered, "As long as it was with you,"  
  
  



End file.
